Those Bewitching Summer Days
by Lugia Smiles
Summary: Hermione is spending the summer at The Burrow. As her friendship with Ginny deepens, the two are left to struggle with new and unfamiliar affections. Canon only until GoF; ignores the Triwizard Cup; Femslash.


"Hermione, have you ever been kissed?" Ginny Weasley lay on her back, staring up at the dark glossy leaves of the maple tree the girls were using for shade.

"… there was Victor, Ginny." Hermione was sprawled next her, a muggle book open and resting on her stomach. "Whatever made you ask that?"

"Ah, nothing in particular. Just thinking. So… you and Krum, last year, you were serious?"

"No – _no_." Hermione laughed. "We kissed a few times, that was all. Honestly, Ginny, I was only fourteen! Victor is a perfect gentleman – he insisted that he would wait for me." A faint blush lit her cheeks.

"You're joking! Victor Krum, who has every possible female – and quite a few men – throwing themselves at him? Victor Krum, the Quidditch hero, so very old-fashioned?" Ginny smiled broadly. "Well, Hermione, he must have taken _quite_ the fancy to you!"

"He _is_ seventeen, Ginny. He's of age and graduating, while I'm only about to start Fifth Year."

"He still writes you, though? I saw you borrowing Hedwig from Harry a few days ago, and she was gone quite a while. When she returned with a letter, you hid in my room to read it."

"Yes, we're still friends."

"Just friends? What happened? I heard Ron telling Harry that he invited you to visit him one summer? Surely he didn't drop you once he returned to Bulgaria?" Hermione plucked at the grass.

"Actually, Ginny… _I_ broke it off with _him_." There was a pause.

"… why? I mean, you don't have to tell me, I'm just curious."

"It just wasn't… _right_. He's a fascinating young man, and the kissing was… nice. However I just didn't care for him the way he was obviously beginning to care for me." She didn't meet Ginny's eyes as she replied. "At first, I was flattered. Everyone expected me to fall for him - I expected it of myself, really."

"Young man? _Nice?_ Oh, Hermione." Ginny's voice was quietly sympathetic.

"… I may not have a lot of experience, yet I'm relatively sure it's supposed to be… _more_… than what I felt with Victor." Hermione gave Ginny a wavering smile. "I very much cared for him as a friend, but even so, there wasn't that – swooning - feeling when we touched. Boys… I've never felt that with a boy." Ginny was silent.

"Hermione, please don't take this the wrong way, but…"

"Yeah?"

"… maybe it's not _boys_ you should be looking for?"

"Ginny, I told you. Just because you _thought_ you saw me in a passionate embrace with Remus does _not_ mean anything! I tripped on the staircase and he was on the landing – he just happened to be fast enough to catch me." Hermione could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment at the memory. Ginny's reaction was unexpected: she didn't laugh, merely smiled slightly and raised her eyebrows.

"No, funny though that was to see, and even funnier to rag on you about, I wasn't talking about Professor Lupin! Although if you keep referring to our ex-Professor as 'Remus,' and dwelling on his 'saving you,' I may change my mind – ow!" A book hit Ginny's stomach squarely, and then bounced onto the grass. The two girls started laughing. As Ginny lobbed the novel back, she took advantage of the lull.

"Seriously, have you ever considered… not dating boys?" Hermione sat up, raising her eyebrows. She leant against the tree trunk, Ginny doing the same. There was an uncomfortable silence. Ginny waited patiently, almost missing Hermione's whispered reply.

"I have considered that perhaps I – fancy – other girls."

"… I do."

"… honestly?"

"Yeah. Charlie's the only one that knows. Well, other than you."

"Thank you for telling me." Ginny met Hermione's eyes tentatively, and was reassured by the love and acceptance plain on the other girl's face. "How did you realize? I thought – Harry – I mean, ever since you met him on Platform 9 & ¾, he's been all you've talked about."

"Harry is… Harry has almost all the qualities that I love in a person. And I love Harry – as a mate. An aesthetically pleasing, emotionally compatible, intellectually intriguing _friend. _Besides, I can't gush over the girl I've been keen on since I realized, so I might as well loudly admire a close second. I once thought that if it was ever going to be a boy, it would have to be Harry."

"I can understand that. I could never quite comprehend Parvati and Lavender's ideas when they were gossiping about boys. That, plus Victor, was what made me consider that perhaps men weren't for me." Hermione giggled. "And really – if being crushed against Remus under the most improper of circumstances didn't do the trick, I think we can rule out older men." She winked at Ginny in a most suggestive manner, causing the red-head to laugh heartily.

"I _knew_ you enjoyed that. 'Oh, I _accidentally_ fell down the stairs and into his arms!' I'd have to be a complete prat to fall for that one. So, um, _are_ you interested in women? I'm getting mixed signals here." Hermione was silent for several seconds, and Ginny could practically _see_ the words reverberating around her mind.

"… yes. I wanted to tell you, I just wasn't sure, and I didn't know how you'd react! In the Muggle world it's generally considered unacceptable, and unnatural! And I've been so scared that you, or Harry, or Ron, will guess, and everything'll fall apart. You only just gave me enough reassurance to find the courage to speak. Some Gryffindor I am." She added with a hint of bitterness. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away, Ginny put her arm around Hermione and pulled her close. The older girl nestled up fondly, seeking reassurance. Ginny smiled, her chin resting on the other girl's head. Hermione so rarely showed tactile affection.

"It's certainly okay with me, Hermione." She said softly. "In the Wizarding World, women loving other women, or men loving other men… it's not so much unnatural as it is unusual. If I'd known that Muggles generally frown upon same-sex lovers, I'd never have been able to tell you!"

"Not all of them do, mind you."

"Fair enough. So, was there anyone in particular that made you think perhaps the lads weren't your style?"

"Well I had a slight thing for – please, don't laugh – Professor Hooch?"

"Really? Well, I wasn't expecting that one. From what I hear, most girl-crushes have a 'hero-worship' overtone. Charlie was so surprised when mine was Professor McGonagall." Ginny grinned broadly. "Apparently you and I stole each other's destined love-interests." She chuckled, making Hermione smile as she felt the gentle vibrations.

"Victor and I sat like this once, by the lake. I found it terribly uncomfortable. But with you, it's just… perfectly natural. I hope that's alright to say?"

"You can say anything to me, Hermione, you know that." Ginny cleared her throat. "So, we'd best be heading back. The sun's going down, and mum'll worry if we're out past dark." Hermione disentangled herself from Ginny's arms, and both girls climbed to their feet.

"Ginny… I'm really glad we shared all this." She said.

"I am, too. And hey, we have the rest of the Summer Hols to spend together." Ginny's lips were curved in a satisfied smile as she picked Hermione's book up off the grass. Silent and yet completely at ease, the two teenagers began the twilight stroll back to The Burrow.


End file.
